


Starved

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [16]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creampie, Demons, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Patience isn't exactly Akira's strong suit.  Denying oneself isn't in a devil's nature, after all.  So when he finally gets the time to have you to himself, he doesn't waste a single second.





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "How about Akira nsfw with his s/o after its been a while?"**

Ravenous doesn’t begin to describe Akira’s behaviour at this moment.  It’s a miracle he even lasted this long, subsisting on a poor diet of jerking off several times a day while thinking it was you he was fucking rather than his hand.  Most of the time he was able to keep things efficient and convenient by doing this in the shower, but the longer this dry spell continued, sometimes he didn’t even get out of bed and ended up spraying into his sheets and blankets more than once.  

This is one of the reasons why he took you immediately in the hallway as you entered his apartment--his bed linens have yet to completely dry, being washed a mere couple of hours earlier.  But the main reason is that he just doesn’t want to wait a second longer to fuck you. 

He steals your breath with kisses while ripping your shirt open, the buttons ricochet against the wall.  He darts from licking your nipples to nibbling your neck to sucking your juices off of his fingers that were just inside of your wet channel, starved to do all of these things simultaneously and making do with this back-and-forth frenzy.  You both cry out when he shoves his cock inside of you, and it takes only a few seconds before he comes, ramming his hips so hard you know you won’t be walking for the rest of the day. 

You’re not bothered in the least that he came so fast--the term ‘refractory period’ does not apply to devilmen, and ‘leaving you unsatisfied’ does not apply to Akira.  From the front entrance to the wall to the kitchen, you move together without stopping, uncaring that come is dribbling from between you two onto the floor in the most scandalous Hansel and Gretel trail.  

Neither of you care.  You’re used to dealing with those messes, and you’ll deal with them later (much, much later).  Right now the only thing that matters is being joined like this, clutching and scratching desperately, pulling hair and repeating variations of more, harder, faster, I missed you, I love you.  

Those last two are still spoken long after Akira’s been sated for the time being, cradling your half-awake form in his arms while he sits on the floor with his back against the wall.  

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)  
>  **


End file.
